Five Nights of Adventure
(NOTE: I know this wiki is dead, and no-one will read this. I just felt like putting this here. This is be kinda like a FNAF Fanfiction, but it's also gonna be like some of the fan-games on here. You, if you are somehow reading this, can feel free to submit characters for this series. I'll also put a cringe warning as two of my own OCs (Pika and Endovee) are based on Pokemon, however, they aren't general crossovers. These will include some of my characters from my fan-game Five Nights at the Museum. Anyways, enjoy!) '''Five Nights of Adventure '''is a FNaF spinoff created by Butterflyunicorn. It is an RPG about collecting several magical elements and saving the world. Move Types Different moves have different types, and, just like FNaF World, they are shown with different colors. The types are; Basic: Shown with red. These are basic attacks which are usually weak. Special: Shown with blue. These are weak attacks which do magical damage. Power: Shown with dark red. These are extremely strong attacks which do normal damage. Power Points are needed to use them. Magic: Shown with dark blue. These are extremely strong attacks which do magical damage. Brain Food is needed to use them. Surprise: Shown with a yellow hue. These are over-powered attacks which often have a chance of 1-Hit KO-ing the foe. Shock Factors are needed to use them. Healing: Shown with pink. These attacks can heal health. Song: Shown with cyan. These attacks are usually singing attacks, and can either boost stats or do song damage. Vocal Cords are needed to use them. Status: Shown with purple. These attacks can inflict status ailments. Elemental: Shown with rainbow. These attacks require different elements to use. Combo: Shown with both red and blue. These moves have two different types at once! Playable Characters (W.I.P.) Backstory Surprisingly, the Backstory has nothing to do with the Pizzerias (or the Museum, for that matter). It actually has more to do with higher beings from the heavens. Yes, I know, it sounds strange, but just play with it, okay? So, in the higher world, there are two higher beings. A yellowish white and golden female bunny animatronic with purple eyes named Peace and a dark gray and silver male fox animatronic with the endoskeleton eyes named War. Peace is the god of all things good and guards the pure elements; fire, water, lightning, plant, air, and light. War is the god of all things evil and guards the corrupted elements; pain, oil, ailment, metal, smog, and darkness. The two gods have an intense hatred for each other, so to keep them from fighting, Mana, a black and white female cat animatronic with green eyes and the god of balance sweeps up their anger so they won't fight. One day, however, Mana got tired and decided to take a break from sweeping up Peace and War's anger. When Mana was gone, Peace and War got in an intense fight, since Mana wasn't sweeping up their anger. During the fight, War had had enough of Peace and banished her to the Temple of Containment, and used his corrupted elements to seal it, the pure elements being the only thing that could break the seal. So nobody would free her, he scattered the pure elements all over the globe in hopes nobody would find them. Then, War escaped the heavens to spread darkness to the world. Meanwhile, Freddy Fazbear was chilling in the Dining Room when he heard a faint, crackling sound. He turned around to see what looked like a small flame; the fire element. (This may seem random, but trust me, it's important later.) Luckily, Mana soon got back from her break and learned what had happened. Since it was too risky to fly off and fight War herself, she desided to go get the help of the person who had the first element which came to mind. The first element that came to mind was fire, and she soon found out the current keeper of the fire element was Freddy Fazbear, who had found it eariler. So, she flew to him, and the game begins. (NOTE: I will soon edit the backstory a bit.) Plot of Level 1 (FNaF1 Pizzeria) The player starts out as Freddy, who is investigating the small flame he found, unaware it is in fact the lost fire element. Suddenly, Mana flies into the building on her broom. She greets Freddy, and he first reacts in surprise at the sudden appearance of the witch cat, but Mana soon explains that she is the guardian of balance, and that he shouldn't be afraid. At this point, Freddy's shock turns into extreme curiosity. Mana then explains the backstory of the game and that he has the fire element. Mana then sends him off to see if he can recruit some members for his team. To recruit members, you need to bring them ten of a certain kind of point. Bonnie wants Vocal Cords, Foxy wants Power Points, Chica wants Brain Food, and Golden Freddy wants Shock Factors. If you give them enough of what point they wanted, you'll recruit them. However, when you recruit one character, the challenge ends, and you'll have to recruit the other characters later on in the game. Any-who, Mana will be very happy you recruited somebody for your team. Mana will then make you and the animatronic you recruited get onto her broom (to mixed results) and fly off, ending Level 1.